1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical formulations and processes for their preparation and more particularly to such formulations and processes that provide stable products.
2. Prior Art
An article in Drugs of the Future 1997, 22(5): 508-517 describes many antithrombotic compounds under clinical or preclinical investigation, or appearing in published patent applications. Many of these compounds are IIb/IIIa receptor antagonists and most are characterized by the presence of ester-and/or amidine-based end groups. It has been observed that these compounds degrade into two main products-an ester hydrolysis product and/or an amidine hydrolysis product. Thus, there is a need to find pharmaceutical formulations of these compounds in which the compounds are stable over a reasonable shelf-life.